This invention relates to compositions and methods for the production of enhanced pulp in chemical pulping processes. More particularly, this invention relates to compositions and methods for producing enhanced pulp in the Kraft pulp process. This invention further relates to compositions and methods for improving the pulp production rate in chemical pulping processes.
Worldwide, pulp making is carried out on a large scale. Accordingly, it is highly desirable that such pulp making operations be carried out in a cost effective, efficient operation with minimum equipment downtime and with minimum periods of reduced process equipment operating efficiency. It is further desired to produce wood pulp of high strength, quality and high yield.
The basic steps in industrial pulp making are to convert plant fiber into chips, convert chips into pulp, (optionally) bleach the pulp, wash the pulp, and transform the pulp into suitable paper which can be used in paper products such as writing paper, newsprint and paper for documents.
Typically, several chemical pulping processes are used in industrial pulp making operations. Well known industrial alkaline chemical pulping processes include the Kraft (or sulfate), soda and alkaline sulfite processes. The Kraft process makes the strongest fibers of any pulp making process and is the most commonly used pulp making process in part due to its efficient recovery process for the cooking chemicals. Nevertheless some degree of degradation of the cellulose fibers occurs under conditions of the Kraft cook leading to shorter fibers and higher amounts of dissolved cellulose.
While the present invention has applicability to any of the above alkaline chemical pulping processes, it is particularly useful with the Kraft process and, as such, the Kraft process is described in more detail below.
Initially, suitable trees are harvested, debarked and then chipped into suitable size flakes or chips. These wood chips are sorted with the small and the large chips being removed. The remaining suitable wood chips are then charged to a digester (which is a vessel or tank for holding the chips and an aqueous digesting composition and which can be operated in either a batch or continuous mode as desired).
Illustratively, in a batch type digester, wood chips and a mixture of “weak black liquor,” the spent liquor from a previous digester cook, and “white liquor,” a solution of sodium hydroxide and sodium sulfide, that is either fresh or from the chemical recovery plant, is pumped into the digester. In the cooking process, lignin, which binds the wood fiber together, is dissolved in the white liquor forming pulp and black liquor.
The digester is sealed and the digester composition is heated to a suitable cook temperature, e.g. temperatures up to about 180° C., under high pressure. After an allotted cooking time at a particular temperature and pressure (H-factor) in the digester, the digester contents (pulp and black liquor) are transferred to a holding tank. The pulp in the holding tank is transferred to the brown stock washers while the liquid (black liquor formed in the digester) is sent to the black liquor recovery area. The black liquor is evaporated to a high solids content, usually 60–80% solids. Most commercial paper mills use multiple effect evaporators (MEE) as the black liquor evaporators. These evaporators generally range from four to eight effects in length. The Kraft cook is highly alkaline, usually having a pH of 10 to 14, more particularly 12 to 14. The digester composition contains a large amount of sodium sulfide, which is used as an accelerant to increase the delignification rate of the cook. This works to release most of the lignin in the wood chips and thus the cellulose and part of the hemicellulose become available as pulp.
In practice, the pulping process and subsequent bleaching processes are separate operations. There are several bleaching sequences that are used commercially. Chlorine, chlorine dioxide, sodium hypochlorite, hydrogen peroxide, oxygen, ozone and mixtures thereof are employed in many bleaching processes. In one typical bleaching process, pulp recovered from the digester process is treated with the following steps: (a) chlorine dioxide, (b) caustic extraction, (c) chlorine dioxide, (d) caustic extraction, and (e) chlorine dioxide to reach the final pulp brightness. It is highly desirable to generate pulps, including Kraft pulps, with lower overall lignin content as these pulps require less bleaching chemical and thus generate less pollutant, especially absorbable organic halide (AOX) levels.
One approach to generate Kraft pulps with low lignin content is by using an extended delignification process. Extended delignification processes require extensive equipment changes (additional cooking vessels) and may result in higher facility energy requirements. Additionally, a major concern with extended delignification is to achieve decreased lignin content while minimizing cellulose damage. Cellulose damage is reflected in lower pulp viscosity and lower pulp strength.
Thus, preparation of pulp having decreased lignin content, i.e. lower Kappa number, with lower bleaching chemical requirements in the overall pulping operation is highly desired. Furthermore, preparation of pulp having improved strength properties is also highly desired. In addition, obtaining higher yields in the pulping process is highly desired as this could increase production and/or lower pulp production costs. Alternatively, preparation of pulp at an accelerated rate, e.g. reducing the digester cycle time in a batch digester, is desired even if the pulp properties remained constant. Compositions for use in chemical pulping processes and an improved chemical pulping process that can achieve one or more of the above improvements would be extremely valuable to the industry.
Compositions for use in chemical pulping processes and an improved chemical pulping process have now been discovered that achieve one or more of the desired pulp property or process throughput improvements.